<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnancy Looks Good On You by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111919">Pregnancy Looks Good On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Your Role [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daydreaming, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Planning, Fantasizing, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec can’t stop himself from daydreaming about a pregnant Magnus and quickly discovers he has a new kink...He just wishes he hadn’t made that discovery at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Your Role [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnancy Looks Good On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec sat in his office on a normal afternoon. The Inquisitor had a pile of paperwork in front of him and meetings scheduled to take up the rest of his afternoon. This normally wouldn’t be a problem for Alec. It was all a part of the job and even after all these years, Alec still loved laying the verbal smackdown on crusty Clave members and anyone who wanted to challenge him. However...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Alec was distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was on a conversation he had with Magnus before he left for work this morning. He smiled as he thought of his husband. A few months back, the couple decided to start a family. Alec always knew he wanted a family with Magnus, but Magnus wasn’t so sure he could handle being a father. The warlock was worried about being like Asmodeus despite Alec’s protest and telling Magnus that he couldn’t be like Asmodeus even if he tried. Magnus would never hurt or take advantage of their children and Alec continued to preach that until Magnus believed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to starting a family, Alec assumed the couple would adopt. Even in modern times, the practice wasn’t very popular with shadowhunters. It was all about continuing their bloodline and keeping it as pure as possible. Alec didn't hold those beliefs due to his upbringing with Jace. He didn’t care about the child being biologically related to him. Alec would still love and cherish them. Alec knew the adoption process could be long and hard, but he was ready for the process. He didn’t think there would be too many issues though. They both had great jobs, a stable income, and a nice home. Alec did have the ‘Inquisitor’ card to play if need be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken by surprise when a gleeful Magnus took him by the hand and showed him a list of potions that would make Magnus fertile and able to carry their child. Alec didn’t understand why this possibility never crossed his mind. Magnus has magic and anything is possible with it. Alec asked his husband if he was sure about being pregnant. There would be many sacrifices that Magnus would have to make, and he made it clear that he was fine with adoption. Magnus made it clear that he was fine with this and really wanted to do this. They could always adopt if the potion didn’t work. Magnus explained the process and told him the potion only allowed fertility for a limited time period. Once the potions were ingested, Alec would only have a small window to impregnate Magnus. If it failed, they would have to wait at least 6 months due to the so-called delicate nature of the brews.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since that day, Alec found himself frequently daydreaming about a pregnant Magnus. He liked to imagine how Magnus’ belly would grow. He’d have a small bump that most people wouldn’t even notice. It would be their little peanut before he started to show. Then it would swell into a proper bump that he could rest his hand on and feel their child move. Magnus’ hips would widen slightly, his butt becoming just a bit bigger…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello!” Alec called out as he entered their home, locking the door behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you’re home early.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec turned around to lay eyes on his beautiful husband. Magnus was wearing a white satin slip with a floral pattern and lace neckline. It was just barely long enough to cover his intimate parts and swayed as he walked. He’d taken to wearing slips at home, because they were comfortable on his sensitive nipples and didn’t itch his bump. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus’ hand was pressed to the side of his 6-month bump as he moved toward Alec. “Is everything okay?” He asked, his bump pressed against Alec’s stomach and that made the Inquisitor smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything is fine. I finished all of my meetings early and I can do the rest of my work from home.” Alec cupped Magnus’ face. His cheeks had filled out slightly with the pregnancy and made his face look youthful and supple. “I just wanted to be near you, both of you.” He kissed Magnus before placing his hands on Magnus’ belly, rubbing and talking to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Afterward, Alec set up shop on the couch in the living room. He would normally work in his home office, but he wanted to keep an eye on Magnus as he straightened out the bookshelves and did a bit of tidying up. He’d all but forgotten about his work that laid on the table. Instead he watched Magnus put books back in their place, licking his lips each time his husband bent over or reached up. It would send the slip rising up and revealing Magnus’ lack of underwear every time he did so. It didn’t help that Magnus continuously rubbed at and drew attention to his bump. He was such a fucking tease.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you like what you see, Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus placed the book he was holding down and walked toward Alec. “I said you could keep an eye on me...I didn’t mean that literally.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec chuckled. “It’s your fault. You’re so sexy.” Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ hips and guided Magnus onto the couch to straddle his lap. The couple kissed with a burning passion and desire that could only be matched by the other. Alec quickly pulled his cock from their confines, not bothering with the rest of his clothes. Magnus used a bit of magic to prep himself before grabbing Alec’s cock and sinking down onto it. He placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and pushed him back against the couch. He then leaned back, placing his hands behind on Alec’s knees to help him bounce.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy fuck!” Alec moaned. He raised Magnus’ slip and placed his hands on the bare bump as Magnus bounced on his dick. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby.” He breathed out as he looked up at Magnus. Pregnancy glow was one hundred percent real and the glow combined with the sunlight coming in through the window made Magnus look like a God that Alec would gladly worship. He pulled on the slip again and Magnus raised his hands so Alec could take it off. Magnus’ hands returned to Alec’s knees as the Inquisitor tossed the slip across the room. Alec then zeroed in on Magnus’ nipples. His chest was slightly puffy and his nipples glistened from the milk Magnus’ body was starting to produce. Alec leaned forward and took one of the nipples into his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus moaned loudly. “Alexander, Alexander, Ale-Sir, sir….”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was startled out of his daytime fantasy by his assistant, Cynthia. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat and shifting in his chair. Alec sat up straight and moved in closer to his desk, so he could hide his erection beneath it. Cynthia was barely out of school, but she had an older soul. He liked her work ethic and most importantly, Magnus really liked her. Cynthia was born to a black mother and an Indonesian father that taught his daughter his native tongue. Magnus never said it, but Alec could tell he enjoyed conversing with someone in his native language. Indonesia held many negative memories for his husband and he was eager to replace those memories with happy experiences with the language and culture. Alec didn’t want to scare her away because he was like horny teenager when it came to his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay, sir?” Cynthia questioned, tucking her curls behind her right ear. “Your skin looks flushed. Do you have a fever?” She questioned as she reached out to touch his forehead. “Should I call Magnus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Alec quickly spoke up and gently pushed Cynthia’s hand away from his forehead. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. I was just deep in thought over...this.” He tapped his pen against the paper that was in front of him. “That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Cynthia nodded and Alec could tell she didn’t believe him. “Your one o’clock meeting is about to begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, thank you.” Alec started to gather up the papers he needed and his notepad. He stood up, notepad strategically placed in front of his boner, and started out of his office with Cynthia behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you some tea.” Cynthia called out and Alec couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really fine.” Alec replied before turning away from her. He heard her mumble something about Magnus hating her if he got sick on her watch, and Alec decided to leave her alone and let her make the cup of tea. He didn’t have time to argue with her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec quickly made his way down the hall and to the board room. He greeted those already in the room and took a seat in his normal spot. He still had a few minutes to spare and he noticed a couple Clave members weren’t present yet. Alec used the time to settle in, breaking out his notepad and pen. He was shuffling through some papers when Cynthia walked in with his tea. The use of fine china instead of a regular old cup wasn’t lost on him. Alec smiled and gave her a wink as she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re turning her into a tea girl.” An older man to his right chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, she did this on her own.” Alec said as he raised the cup to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your staff really takes care of you.” A jealous look on the man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec allows a shit eating grin to form on his face as he placed the tea cup on the saucer. “That they do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting got underway and it was just as boring as the one they had last week. Alec didn’t understand why they insisted on having weekly update meetings. If Alec had something to disclose, he knew how to reach out to them. His mind began to wander and it eventually settled on Magnus again, heavily pregnant and safely wrapped in his arm…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm, right there!” Magnus moaned out. His back arched as much as it could given his condition and the way Alec was plastered against him. “Don’t stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple was enjoying lazy Sunday morning sex in their bed. Magnus was laying on his side and Alec was behind him, pressed against his back. Alec’s arms were wrapped around him and both of his hands were cradling his 8-month pregnant belly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t plan to.” Alec answered. His cock slowly moved in and out of Magnus, taking his time and making sure his cock hit Magnus’ prostate every time he moved. “I can do this all day.” He spoke before pressing his lips to Magnus' neck. His stamina and endurance runes were activated, so he could go for some time. “I’d keep you on my cock all the time if I could.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”Greedy.”  Magnus choked out between moans.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you blame me?” Alec questioned rhetorically. “You’re so sexy.” Alec moved one of his hands up to the center of Magnus’ belly. “Carrying my child...Fuck, Magnus, you don’t even know what you’ve been doing to me for the past few months. If I could, I’d keep you pregnant for the next century.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck!” Magnus moaned, pushing his ass back so Alec’s cock could slip deeper inside of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like that?” Alec’s thrusts became harder, his lips pressed against Magnus’ ear. “Hm? Keep you on my cock and filled with cum. Put my babies inside of you one after the other.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his husband. “Fuck me, harder. I want your cum.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec started to move his hips so his thrusts were harder than before. “You want my cum inside you baby?” He asked and Magnus nodded. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breed me, Alexander! Keep me filled!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, do you have anything to add?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was brought back to reality and swallowed hard before shaking his head. “No, I don’t.” He answered and the attention quickly moved off him and to the next person. He let out a silent sigh and reached for the teacup, taking a few sips of the now cold tea. Alec placed the teacup down and looked at his lap, his erection would definitely be noticeable and Alec actually hoped this meeting went long. He had to get a grip on his fantasies or risk a sexual harassment claim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Alec’s mind stayed in the present for the rest of the day and not clouded with fantasies about Magnus. He headed out of the office as soon as he could and quickly made his way home to be with the real Magnus. Alec walked into their loft and the smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soto Ayam </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled his nostrils. He dropped his briefcase at the door and hung his jacket on the coat rack before making his way into the loft. He found his husband in the kitchen standing in front of the stove, stirring the pot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soto Ayam </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a wooden soup. He was dressed down, in sweatpants and one of Alec’s T-shirts, and without makeup. Alec loved seeing Magnus like this, relaxed and content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells good in here.” Alec moved from the doorway into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Magnus put the wooden spoon down and turned the heat down on the stove before going over Alec. He throws his arms around Alec’s neck and kisses him on the lips. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine.” Alec answered, his hands moving to Magnus’ hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cynthia said your skin was flushed all day. She was worried when she made you tea and you actually drank it. I’m making the soup you like to assist your immune system.” Magnus explained and Alec let out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really fine. I promise I’m not sick.” Alec assured Magnus. “And I drank the tea to make a Clave member jealous.” He added and Magnus gave Alec a confused look. “The staff loves me and hates them. His assistant would never make him tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus laughed as he broke away from Alec and went back to the stove. “So, was he jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.” Alec answered and followed Magnus over to the stove. He stood behind Magnus and slipped his arms around his waist. “And it’s your fault that my skin was flushed all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fault?” Magnus sprinkled some black pepper into the soup. “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were on my mind all day.” Alec started. “I was thinking about us trying for a baby which led to me thinking about you being pregnant.” Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ stomach. “With a bump, round and heavy with my child.” He pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck and coaxed a quiet moan out of him. “I thought about you bouncing on my cock, belly all round and you’re skin glowing. Nipples puffy and leaking and I couldn't stop myself from sucking on them.” Alec continued, mouth moving from Magnus’ neck to nibbling on his ear. He pressed his crotch against Magnus’ ass, rubbing his already half-hard cock against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you better put that thing away before I ruin the soup.” Magnus protested even though he pushed back and rocked his hips against Alec’s crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put it in you.” Alec retorted and got a groan out of his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not distract me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus said defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane.” Alec corrected. “I should spank you for that mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, go.” Magnus shimmied his way out of Alec’s clutches. “Go do...something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Alec raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take yourself and those bushy eyebrows out of my kitchen until I’m finished cooking.” Magnus tried to stop himself from smirking but couldn’t help it. “And before you ask, I’m finishing this the mundane way.” He added before lightly pushing Alec away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long.” Alec ordered before biting his lower and reaching out to smack Magnus on his ass. His husband let out a yelp and Alec quickly left the kitchen before he could retaliate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec decided to camp out in front of the television until Magnus was finished. He didn’t have any pressing work to do and chores could wait, so he kicked off his shoes before grabbing the remote. Alec flipped through what seemed like a million channels before finally giving up and settling on one. A random sitcom about a family was on. He chuckled as two kids walked in on their parents kissing somewhat passionately. Their disgusted faces and high pitched protests made Alec smile. That was going to be him and Magnus in a few years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec smiled as he leaned against their bathroom doorframe, watching Magnus as he started to get ready. His long silk robe was open, revealing his naked skin underneath. He watched as Magnus dipped his hand into a cream and then rubbed his palms together before pressing them to his belly. Magnus carefully massaged the cream onto his bump. They had about six weeks to go before the baby would be here and Alec couldn’t wait to meet them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pushed off the doorframe and stepped into the bathroom, unable to just watch anymore. He closed the bathroom door before heading over to Magnus. He stood behind him and grabbed the neckline of the robe and pulled it down. Magnus chuckled but allowed Alec to completely undress him. <br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just showered and I don’t have time to take another.” Magnus protested as Alec’s hands found his hips. He went to continue his routine, but Alec took his arm and turned him around so they were facing one another. Alec didn’t say anything, he just pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips. Alec kissed a line down Magnus’ neck, moving down his chest and kneeling to kiss along Magnus’ bump. His hands moved from Magnus’ hips, across his thighs, to his groin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alec…”Magnus let out a shaky breath as his husband leaned in to kiss along his cock. He let a low moan out when Alec’s tongue flicked across the sensitive tip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me make you feel good.” Alec said before letting his tongue pass over the slit again. “And worship at your altar.” He quickly added before wrapping his lips around Magnus’ cock and sucking in earnest. This last trimester of the pregnancy had been hard on Magnus so Alec took every opportunity to make his husband feel good. It wasn’t just for Magnus. He got to satisfy many of his own needs as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Alec,” Magnus moaned. One hand found its way to the back of Alec’s head, fingers gripping at his curls, while his other hand rested on the sink. His head was tilted back against the mirror as he panted and hissed whenever cock touched the back of Alec’s throat. <br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pregnancy sent his hormones all over the place. It was to the point where some days nothing would stimulate him and on other days, he was a super sensitive teenager that could orgasm from just one touch. His body was extra sensitive today. Alec heard Magnus getting off in the shower earlier, stroking out two orgasms before turning the water off. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he got his reward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, I can’t.” Magnus moaned. “I’m cumming!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec happily drank all of his cum down his throat, not wasting a drop before moving to kiss up his love’s body. His lips moved over Magnus’ belly and up his chest, stopping when his eyes caught the sheen of something wet. He pulled back just enough to see that Magnus’ nipples were leaking. He quickly dove back in and lapped up the liquid before placing his mouth on the left nipple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my Alexander…” Magnus moaned and wrapped his arms around Alec, hugging the man impossibly closer. Alec held onto Magnus’ hips, holding him steady as his mouth alternated between sucking and licking at both nipples.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Izzy is going to be mad if we’re late to her dinner party.” Magnus struggled to get out as Alec’s hands found his ass, squeezing both cheeks as he licked at Magnus’ nipple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
  <span>“She can’t cook.” Alec reminded his husband of Izzy’s lack of cooking skills. “I’m getting full before we go.” He winked before pressing his lips to Magnus’ nipple again, catching the liquid before it dripped down his chest.</span><br/><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your soup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec looked up to see Magnus walking over to him, holding a tray with two bowls of soup plus some side items he could quite see yet. He looked to the television to see the mom and dad being “caught” by their teenager. Alec chuckled and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus placed the tray on the small table in front of the couch and then gave Alec a bowl before grabbing him. “What’s so funny?” He asked when he heard Alec laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That…” Alec gestured to the tv. “That’s going to be us soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiled. “Yes well…” He started as he sat back on the couch. “You’ll be happy to know that I’ll finish the potions tomorrow and I’ll be fertile-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll be putting a baby inside you.” Alec cut Magnus off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus nodded as he laughed. “That you will, Alexander.” He leaned over to kiss his husband. “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too.” Alec returned the kiss. “Although...I think my fantasies will get worse when you’re actually pregnant.” He explained. “What if I have a boner in front of the counsel while presenting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus laughed again. “I guess...I’ll have to come visit you at work and...work out some of those fantasies so you can focus.” Magnus winked and Alec let out a low moan as he thought about Magnus’ suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>